Will it ever change?
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Starscream has feelings for Megatron, yet he knows he shouldn't, not with the beatings he gets from said mech. When his trine show's up, they find out, and well, read to find out! MegsXscreamer, TCXWarp
1. Please!

How about a Prime story? Yeah I think That's what I'll do now...I need a break from The Recovery.

ZZZZ

Up, down, spin, stretch, spin, down, around.

Starscream smiled to himself, it came so natural. He had yet to forget how to dance, and even though it used to be for others pleasure, it helped keep him loose and fit. Though he loved the feeling of dancing, he hated the memories it tended to dig up.

He was once the most wanted bot around. Others would pay ship fulls just to spend a night with him. Starscream loved the attention, adored it. He was yong though and one day he was tricked into a partnership. His "partner" would take all the money only giving Starscream enough to support himself.

Starscream slowly became miserable, but he couldn't break the deal he had made with the bot. It wasn't until war broke out that Starscream was free, only to be asked but the Decepticon war lord to be his second. No second thoughts entered the seekers mind as he readily agreed. He thought it would be better, it _had _to be better than being what he once was, which was nothing more than a pleasure bot, but it turned out to be just the same.

A small growl filled the room as Starscream clenched his servos. It wasn't fair! He was beautiful! He was supposed to be worshiped! Those eradicons Megatron had his beck and call were supposed to be at his beck and call! Yet instead he was second in command to an insane, power hungry mech, who liked to take out the never ending failures on Starscream.

He shook his helm, clearing the thoughts from his processor. It wouldn't do good to get put back in the med-bay after having just gotten out. Megatron was harsh on his this time, his frame still stung in places from the force the war lord held behind his every hit, punch and thrust.

Knockout had the gall to look at him with pity, and sadly, Starscream could do little more than snap at him. He didn't need anyone's pity! It was his life, and he couldn't do a thing to change it. Long ago he had accepted that fact. It still didn't lessen the hurt he felt when he received one of his beatings.

He missed his trine mates. They would know what to do, or at least Tundercracker would. Skywarp would just do something to try and make their leader smile. Even the stupidest of things would make him smile, and even when something as bad as getting beaten by the one that held his spark.

Why did he have to have feelings for the one that caused him so much pain, he didn't know. What he did know was that he had somehow fallen for him, and he'd learned long ago that he would be ignored if he didn't try and get the war lords attention. Sure he loved the thought of running the Decepticon army, but it would be much better if he had a mech who cared about him by his side.

With a small sigh, Starscream shook his helm.

"Fantasies are for sparklings and femmes." With that, Starscream left his secret room, making sure to close the door tightly behind him.

ZZZZ

"Commander Starscream, Lord Megatron orders that your presence be in his quarters." Starscream sighed and waved away the eradicon in one deft movement.

'He really expects me to come?' Starscream scoffed and turned, walking further away from the war lords quarters. 'He can come find me if he really wants to use me that much.'

ZZZZ

Starscream wished he had gone to Megatrons quarters. The mech hovering over him looked like the unmaker had gotten a hold of him. His red optics were alight with anger as he glared down at Starscream. All the seeker could do was press himself against the wall, surpressing his shivers to the best of his ability.

"How dare you disobey me!" The scream vibrated over Starscreams wings as he curled tighter. It was his worst mistake yet. He didn't expect Megatron to get this mad though. He offlined his optics pleads slipping from his vocalizer.

"P-please Lord Megatron! I-I apologize!" He knew his voice went unheard though. Megatrons servo lifted above his helm, but before he could bring it down, a loud pop and crack filled the room. Starscream slowly onlined his optics, hope filling his spark. He almost lunged for the purple and blue wings that greeted his optics, only frozen in place from the fear he still felt, but now for his own comrades.

"Lord Megatron, please stop." It was Tundercracker, his voice unmistakable. The war lord looked at the two seekers then to the one still huddled on the floor. The servo, which was still in the air, clenched and dropped to his side. A sneer replaced his shocked expression as he glared at Starscream.

"You, are very lucky." He then turned and stomped from the room, leaving the trine alone.

ZZZZ

;ajsdflkajg;ha;sdfksjdf I actually liked how this one came out...Please please review this one! I'd be so very much greatful if you did! I wuv you all!


	2. Sparked

Gwee! I'm so glad people like this!

ZZZZ

Starscream was being smothered to put it lightly. Skywarp was busy hugging Starscream as tight as he could with Thundercracker pinned between the them. The mech, even though he was the same size as the other two, was surprisingly strong in his hug.

"Warp, let go!" Thundercrackers strained voice called. The purple and black jet didn't seem to hear him as he hugged them even tighter. Starscream was quiet, he was still processing how his trine mates had found him.

"Skywarp! Let go now!"Said mech let go with a loud squawk, his arms flailing wildly. Thundercracker let out a huff as he pushed himself away from their oddly quiet trine leader.

"Screamer?" Skywarps concerned voice broke through Starscreams daze.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Starscream lunged at the purple mech, tackling him to the floor. "Why do you insist on calling me that infuriating name!"

"Because you react like that." Thundercracker supplied causing Starscreams glare to switch to him. Thundercracker simply shrugged moving to sit on Starscreams berth.

"I don't know why I ever missed you two." Starscream grumbled pushing himself off of Skywarp.

"You missed us? Awe! Screamer! I had no idea!" Skyward attached himself to Starscream again. An exasperated sound left the lead seeker as he tried to push away from the clingy Skywarp.

"OH! TC!" Skywarp suddenly screeched into Starscreams audio.

Thundercracker looked ready to bolt at the exclamation obviously knowing what was about to be said. Though as Skywarp opened his mouth to speak again, an all to heard voice boomed throughout the ship.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream knew what that tone meant, and he flinched at just the thought. Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked concerned for their leader and immediately stood.

"Don't worry about me." It was all Starscream said as he stood and left. Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look before they stood and followed him.

ZZZZ

Megatron didn't have time to deal out his punishment before Thundercracker was once again standing in front of him. The glare the seeker was sending his way was one that would scare even Unicron.

"Stop."

This time, Megatron didn't listen, instead he pushed the seeker aside and picked Starscream up by his throat. Thundercracker was steadied by Skywarp, who looked ready to rip apart Megatron.

"Just because you are sparked seeker, doesn't mean you can stop me." Before Megatron could say anything else though, Skywarp had his arm aimed at the larger mechs helm, a fierce look in his optics.

Nothing was said as Megatron slowly loosened his hold on Starscream and lowered him to the ground. He may have been pissed but he knew better thank to anger the mate of a sparked seeker. It would be his end. He sent a harsh glare towards Starscream and silently relished the flinch and small whimper. Dismissing the trine, Megatron turned, silently brooding the new turn of events.

ZZZZ

"YOU'RE SPARKED! WHY THE FRAG WASN'T I TOLD YOU IDIOT!" Starscreams screeching voice echoed in the small room. Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't flinch, used to the yelling of their leader.

"I was getting ready to tell you but that dope you have a crush on interrupted it." Skywarp drawled, pulling Thundercracker close as he tried to get away.

"I do not have a crush on that moronic...bucket head!" Starscream knew it was weak, but he still had to try. Knowing Skywarp, Megatron would know about his crush in little to no time.

"Moronic bucket head? Really? I thought you had better insults than that Screamer!" Skywarp cackled and nuzzled his helm against the back of Thundercrackers, causing the blue mech to struggle even more. He wouldn't on a normal basis, but their leader and friend was in the same room.

"Shut up!" Starscream growled at the two before turning away, his wings held stiff and high. Skywarp instantly quieted and let go of Thundercracker. Said mech crawled over to where his trine leader was sitting and wrapped his arms around him.

"You should tell him." Thundercrackers quiet voice soothed over him as Skywarp slid up beside the two and started gently rubbing Starscreams wings. The action soothed the distraught seeker enough for him to speak without yelling.

"You know what would happen if I told him. He'd most likely laugh, or do some other thing to humiliate me before beating me and most likely using me more than he already has." He relaxed against their touches allowing himself the comfort of his trine.

"You don't know that. He could feel the same and just not know how to tell you. You won't know till you ask though." It was odd hearing the comforting advice come from his two, normally barge right in and tell someone, trine mates.

"I'll...Tell him tomorrow." It was all Starscream said and his trine mates accepted it. The three recently reunited seekers curled up on the berth, in the usual seeker way. They weren't disturbed but for the occasional shifting of a limb or a wing.

ZZZZ

Sorry this one is so short! I hope I can make the next one longer for you guys! Please review!


End file.
